The invention relates to a twin-shell vehicle door with a double-strand cable window lift mechanism pre-fitted on a support plate and to be used, with particular advantage, in conjunction with a modular vehicle door, wherein the support plate is adapted to sealingly cover a cut-out section in the inner door panel.
European Patent No. 0 420 617 B1 describes a door window insert for fitting into a vehicle door which consists of a frame with channel-like profiled sections extending down at the sides and a sealing assembly for enclosing the window pane. The insert consists of a plate supporting guide pulleys for a double-strand cable window lift mechanism which, with the window pane connected thereto, is inserted into these profiled sections.
The technical solution described does offer a unit which may be pre-checked during assembly, but also has the disadvantage that during its insertion through the gap in the door shaft, the very restricted spatial conditions make it impossible to pre-fit any component parts or structural groups which significantly increase the height of the insert. Thus, for example, a mechanical drive unit for the window lift mechanism and the door lock have to be fitted after installation of the insert.
When assembling a vehicle door built on the sandwich construction principle it is possible to pre-fit the drive unit and lock, but such doors have the disadvantage of only a very slight rigidity. Also, fitting the doors in the vehicle body can only be completed after lacquering. Often adjustment is only possible with expensive hinges.
The technical solution according to Japanese Patent A1 6-17 13 66 represents a vehicle door in sandwich construction. A support plate with guide elements for a window lift mechanism is mounted in a box-like inner door panel. A non self-supporting outer plastic door skin is connected along its edge to the inner door panel. The drawback here is that the door cannot be adjusted in the shell state.
A motor vehicle door with a large cut-out in the door inner panel is described in European Patent No. A2 0 286 923, and this cut-out is to be completely covered by the support plate of a module. The module carries a pre-mounted window pane which is guided in lateral guide rails and is connected to a window lifter. In the assembly of this module, the window pane is first maneuvered into the gap in the middle region of the door body so that the ends of the guide rails of the module form fittingly engage the guide rails of the door body. Finally the support plate is tilted into the door inner panel and screwed in place.
This solution has the disadvantage that the connection between the ends of the guide rails must be made when they are covered, which makes assembly difficult and expensive. Tolerances in the distances between the parallel guide rails can lead to undesirable mechanical stresses. Furthermore, this construction does not allow the use of window panes which are wider than the cut-out in the door inner panel.